In the Dark
by Deanie
Summary: A night of demon slaying heats things up between Angel and Helena (Angel/Birds of Prey crossover).


Title: In the Dark (edited version)  
Author: Deanie   
Rating: R (see end for link to unedited version)  
Fandoms: Angel/Birds of Prey (Angel/Helena)  
Disclaimer: Angel belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. Helena/Huntress and Birds of Prey belongs to Tollin/Robbins productions and WB Televison.   
Author's Note: (1) This story is completely unrelated to my other Birds of Prey crossovers. (2) Curse? What curse? For purposes of this story, Angel's "perfect happiness" clause is gone, giving him an excuse to shag like bunnies with Helena. (3) Also, for non BoP fans, "Huntress" is Helena's secret superhero identity.  
Dedication: For my beta Sin, who wanted to see Angel and Helena together. Thanks for the plot bunny :)  
  
****  
  
"You take the Nerelege slime demon. I'll take the Ashuelot."  
  
From her position crouched next to Angel on the roof of a nearby building, Huntress stared up at him. "What?" she asked. Nerelege? Ashuelot? They both looked slimy, so which one was which?  
  
"Sorry." Angel shrugged, tightening his grip on his sword. With her super-human abilities and impressive fighting skills, he sometimes forgot she hadn't been in the demon-slaying business as long as he had. "You take the yellow slimy one on the right. I'll take the green one on the left."  
  
"Got it." Helena nodded, then smiled. She loved a good fight, and those seven-foot demons below looked like they'd be more than able to defend themselves. She hated it when the demons went down without a good fight.  
  
Angel looked over at her, captivated by the way her dark brown hair gleamed in the moonlight. When this was over, they needed to spend some serious time together. Preferably naked. Too much work and not enough play was beginning to make him a very dull boy.  
  
Huntress looked pointedly at Angel, very aware where his thoughts were heading. Not that she had any problem following him in that direction, but still, they were patrolling the streets to stop demonic activity, not to engage in wild, sweaty, sex on a rooftop.  
  
"Business," he reminded them. "We're focusing on business."  
  
"Right." She nodded solemnly. "Evil demons. Need to kill them."  
  
"I take the one on the left, you take the one on the right." He reiterated the plan.  
  
"Let's get it done." She jumped off the rooftop, confident that he'd follow.  
  
Huntress hit the ground running, sending the demon staggering back towards the wall with a powerful kick. It swung out with one thick yellow arm, growling as she ducked out of the way, narrowly missing its punch.  
  
"Ew." With each movement, the demon sprayed yellow slime over everything in the alleyway - including her. "I am going to have a heck of a dry cleaning bill when this is over," she muttered.  
  
Next to her, Angel was trading blows with his own demon. He stumbled as the demon's fist found its mark, hitting him squarely in the chest. Angel dove sideways to avoid its next punch, grabbing the lid of a garbage can to use as a shield.  
  
He jabbed at the demon with his sword, causing it to bellow in pain. The enraged demon charged, running full-speed towards Angel. The vampire spun out of its path at the last minute, watching as the demon's momentum sent him lurching towards the wall. Angel smiled. They fell for that move every time. Bringing his sword up, he expertly severed the demon's head from his body.  
  
One down, one to go, he thought, looking across the alley where his lover was working to dispatch her foe.  
  
She leaped back as the demon attacked, ducking left to avoid another shower of slime. "That's it. I've had it with this guy," she growled. Gripping her sword tightly, she hacked away at its body, forcing it backwards with each blow. Finally she had it back against the wall with nowhere to run. She swung her sword at its neck, aiming to decapitate it with one smooth stroke.  
Instead, the blade dug into the side of the demon's neck, trapped in its slimy flesh.  
  
Helena's eyes widened as she pulled on her sword. It was stuck.  
  
Across the alley, Angel briefly contemplated interfering in her fight. Nah, he thought. Helena could take care of herself. He winced as the demon's flailing arms made contact with her shoulder, shoving her backwards. He took a hesitant step forward, then stopped, knowing she'd stake him if he interfered.  
  
Huntress swore. Damn that thing! Reaching out with both hands, she yanked on her sword, silently cheering when it finally came free. The demon was staggering drunkenly now, severely weakened by its wounds. "Time to say goodnight," she quipped, watching as her sword neatly sliced its head off its body.  
  
Gasping for breath, she turned around to look at Angel. Her blood was racing through her veins, the exhilaration heightening her senses to a nearly unbearable level. Killing the demon wasn't nearly enough of a release. She needed more.  
  
"Next time, remember to use more force the first time," Angel suggested, smiling innocently.  
  
"More force?" she asked, sauntering over to where he stood. "If that's what you want, I'll show you force."  
  
Dropping the sword, she captured his head in her hands, pulling him down into a fierce kiss. Leaning into him, she pushed him backwards until his back was against the wall - literally, all the time never breaking the kiss.  
  
She pulled back, gasping for breath, as air became a pressing issue. After her lungs were filled with life-giving oxygen, her tongue flicked out, urging his mouth open, as she pressed her body against his.   
  
Angel's hands came up around her back, holding her in place with one hand while the other reached up to grasp her neck, gently tilting her head for better access to her luscious lips. He pulled her closer, reveling in the warmth of her body against his as his tongue delved deeply into her mouth.  
  
Helena groaned as he made his way down her neck, licking and tasting her sweat-slick skin. She ripped her jacket off, tossing it to the side, before reaching for his. Throwing his duster on top of her jacket, she ripped his shirt in two, then began kissing her way down the exposed flesh.  
  
Angel shivered at the feather-light sensation of her lips on his cool skin. She knew exactly what to do to make him crazy. He didn't give a damn that they were still in the alley and could be interrupted any minute. He wanted her desperately, wanted her now, and he wasn't going to be satisfied by anything less than total possession.  
  
****  
  
Afterwards, the pair stilled, Helena's gasping breaths the only sound in the dark alley, until long minutes had passed. Angel slowly lowered her to the ground, holding her against him, both still unsteady from their heady release.   
  
Helena took a shaky step, reaching down to grab their jackets. "Sorry about the shirt," she said, indicating the ripped edges of the silky fabric.  
  
"It was worth it," he assured her, helping her with her jacket before slipping into his own. He took her hand as they walked towards the street.  
  
"So," she smiled. "Was that enough force for you?"  
  
He leaned down, gently nipping at her earlobe as he whispered in her ear. "Maybe... why don't we go home so you can demonstrate that again?"  
  
"That could take all night," she warned.  
  
He smiled. "I'm counting on it."  
  
***  
  
unedited version can be found at my site www.creative-insanity.net/voice 


End file.
